Contemplating Fate
by Unknownchocolate
Summary: Contemplations sometimes lead to epiphanies. What more is an epiphany than a realization? RazxOc
1. Prolouge

Contemplating Fate

Contemplations sometimes lead to epiphanies. What more is an epiphany than a realization?

I know that it's been quite sometime since my last update on my story The Beginning or The End? And I must remember to put a hiatus notice on that story. Hehe… Though I will be much more dedicated to this fic, and even between school, marching band, and renovations. I will continue to update this fic until it's finished. I might actually write some of it out on paper in one of my classes then I'd actually have something to do, the irony irks me. So now I'll stop boring you with my rambling. Not that you're really taking the time to read this, the actual story draws more interest. I know. So without further ado…I give you, Contemplating Fate.

* * *

He had been wandering for sometime, almost as long as he had been pondering. He had finally convinced Nakaoji's younger sister to release him from the summons after a minor task, or two. That did not involve murdering her older brother. He would never admit to anyone that he had been forced to do her homework for two weeks, do her chores, and had been humiliated losing videogames to the girl also. That aside, his mind looped back to what had gotten him caught in the magician-descendant's spell to begin with.

His thought's had been centered on Airi, the mere girl that had ruined his life. Completely. Entirely. He always wondered what would have happened had he succeeded in killing her, or if he had stolen her away from both of his cousins. He also wondered what would have happened if she had never met Aram, if her forgotten and despicable bloodline had finally been lost. What if she hadn't matured, and stayed somewhere safe, up in the clouds. The possibilities were endless, yet he knew that somehow things would end up relatively the same. He knew that she had grown up, recognized her dream, her blood, her past, and her powers. He could no longer rightfully call her a girl, for she was now a woman. He had wondered once, and only once how different things would have been if she had loved him instead of Aram; he had banished the thought immediately. He knew that even though she had indeed become a woman, that he would always call her a girl.

Another searing gust of sand saturated wind lashed at his face, the sand stung his eyes for a moment, before he made a hand sign that was a simple spell of his invention. He used it when traversing the desert; it kept the sand from burning his eyes out with the passing winds. He mentally berated himself, he had drifted off course once more, he had been focused on finding a shelter before the impending sandstorm hit in a few hours time. He sighed; the stupid storm had had his toes tingling since early morning.

Looking around he could tell that he was probably still two hours from the closest village of desert dwellers. He took that moment to silently thank the desert merchants' gods that he needn't worry about mirages leading him to his death. He wondered what had made him leave on foot, and without his winged companion, then he recalled that he had run into Airi and Aram, Jeile had been with them too. He sighed shaking his head as he once again focused on what he was supposed to be doing. Finding shelter.

After another hour of walking among the heat radiating dunes he spotted the town he had been headed for. He would refill his three water skins, and stay at a tavern until the storm blew over. Little did he know that his contemplations would lead to an epiphany that could very well turn his life upside down yet again. He drifted into the tavern that he glanced first still half imbedded in his thoughts. He paid no notice to another wandering traveler wrapped completely in the drab garb of the desert, as the person entered behind him some minutes later. No he had no reason to suspect a thing, and his ignorance would cost him.

* * *

Notices:

-This was the prolouge for this fic

-I will update with the next chapter as soon as I can

-This is most likely the only chapter that will be in this point of view, the very last one might revert back. Possibly

-Please R&R

K. Gosetsuke 3


	2. Sandstorms

Well I told you that I would get it out as soon as possible and I did!! Between school and marching band, I wrote it edited it and typed it up and now it's here for you're enjoyment, don't worry not all chapters will be this short. I'm currently writing the secodn chapter, yes I've already started it so fear not my dear readers, once I've finished it and edited it to my liking I will take the time to type it up when I get a chance to do so, and upload it. The second chapter in current estimation is to be 2 to 4x the length of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Razalude's eyes swept the bottom floor of the tavern and decided that it would do. He made his way between two of the longer tables equipped with sets of sturdy wooden benches that were partially crowded with travelers and townsfolk alike. A few merchants sat at tables that were carved from the sandstone walls of the two-story building, also sitting on more simple sandstone sculptures. Above the idle chatter and the bargaining of sand merchants he secured a room for the night. "I'm sorry but that young man just took our last room," Razalude watched the tavern owner tell the traveler who had come in minutes after him, "though you're welcome to wait out the storm in the main room." He wondered if the person was stifling wrapped from head to toe, but he brushed it off as they shrugged. He took the key to his room and headed up the carved steps. The oh-so-mysterious traveler took up a leisurely pace to occupy the last empty sandstone booth. Sliding across the seat to the lean against the wall, the traveler dropped their pack on the warm stone next to them almost as if barricading everything else in the rest of the tavern. Sand worn leather boots took up half of the seat across the table, the impression given by these actions was a request for solitude, and in response the noise of the tavern dropped ever so slightly. And most were less than bothered at such seclusion that seemed to be the mystery traveler's vibe towards all life forms. _Well all other human life forms…_Razalude guessed before he turned the corner and let himself into the Spartan room he would be wasting his patience in for an undetermined amount of time. _Blasted Sandstorms…_he thought as he dropped his small pack and his empty water skins on the floor and he fell unconscious onto the small shabby bed.

_**The Next Morning…**_

Raz descended the sandstone steps while fighting to suppress a yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his golden eyes while they darted towards the person who had unknowingly peaked his interest the day before. He was still in the same spot, the exact same position to be precise. He blinked owlishly wondering if he really hadn't moved at all, and had actually slept in such and uncomfortable position. He sighed running a hand through his sandy terra-cotta hair as he sat down in the in the only available, at the stranger's table. He quietly thanked the man that ran the tavern, for the bread and water, and broke off a piece of the loaf and chewed it almost thoughtfully. He presumed by the absolute stillness, rigidity, and closed eyes that he was asleep. Raz had decided that the other traveler was male, by the vague mannerism and non-existent vocabulary. He was amazed that someone could sleep so soundly wrapped in so many layers while sitting in such an uncomfortable position on a sandstone bench. He continued entertaining notions and assumptions about the person sleeping across from him. Oddly as he studied silently the first thing that he noted was that even his hands were gloved. Staring at tan eyelids and the bridge of a slender nose he guessed that his skin was only a couple of shades lighter than his own and that he had a feline personality of sorts, by the cat-like shape of his closed eyes. He guessed that he had a pretty face by the small bit of a nose that he could see. He wondered in that strange moment, how long he would sleep.

_**Stranger's Pov**_

Sleep had been fitful, as expected no movement had been made in the unconscious state. Light footsteps were singled out among the chatter of the tavern's other occupants; their conversations ranging from trades to cursing the sandstorm still raging outside. The assumption had been correct, it was the same man, his quiet thank you proved that to tuned ears. _Either he's an ignorant idiot, or he's a conniving bastard. _The train of thought was lost for a moment as neck hair stood on end at the sudden analyzing by piercing feline yellow eyes. _Conniving bastard it is then._ With a mental sigh oblivion closed in shrouded in welcomed darkness.

_**Razalude's Pov **_

He wondered how long the man would continue to sleep and when he would move. After a few uneventful minutes he sighed and finished eating his meager breakfast. He has no reason to question if he had woken up because of the lack of movement; he hadn't even been graced with the twitch of an eyelid, a telltale sign of waking was not to be seen, so he assumed that he had been sleeping the soundly since the previous evening and thus he had missed the brief awakening of his subject of study. He tried to recall what had him sitting here analyzing this complete stranger in such a tavern. "Kami-forsaken sandstorm!" Drifted across the tavern; Ah yes, that was the source of his irksome state of boredom, a common sand storm. Eventually dark eyelids drew back to reveal stunning amber-flecked hazel orbs. They shifted colors within a second the amber flecks becoming slightly more prominent, as the sandy brown pushed back emerald green and cells of gray. As if satisfied with the current shade, the pupils stilled and the oddly emotionless eyes analyzed Razalude in one sweep before taking in the rest of the tavern. As the skin of the stranger tightened, he presumed he had raised an eyebrow before closing again. Razalude was shocked to say the least; his eyes weren't what he had been expecting. He had been expecting chocolate brown, or a solid gold like his own, maybe even a light sky blue, not the transmutating orbs that had so surprised him. His next thoughts told him that it was somewhat fitting that those eyes had been so apathetic no matter how odd it seemed.

He had blanked as they took their slow deliberate path analyzing him for a moment before surveying the rest of the tavern floor and then disappearing once more. _He's going back to sleep!?_ Razalude sweat dropped at his train of thought and sighed, maybe he did think to highly of himself since he obviously hadn't interested the person sitting across from him, even enough to be asked to leave. He didn't know why but it bothered him somewhat that he had been brushed off so lightly for most likely unneeded sleep. He dropped his eyes to trace patterns on the surface of the sandstone table as he thought of other things. Raz blinked rapidly as he focused once more on his surroundings. The sleeping traveler was on his feet pack slung over his shoulder. He didn't need to see the other man's eyes to know that he had been completely ignored. Even though the cloth turban shadowed his eyes completely, the view he had of the back of his tan colored traveling cloak was enough of an impression. Raz fought to hide his bewildered expression wondering why the simple action had irked him so, he couldn't comprehend it, and disappointment welled in him as understanding dawned on him when the mystery man that hadn't spoken a word left into the bright sunlight that was a large characteristic of the desert during the day. _So the sandstorm has finally passed…_ Cursing the storm one last time, though this time for quite a different reason, Razalude forced himself to trudge back up the steps to gather his things.

After paying for him to tail the other traveler, he stopped only to refill his water skins and he started back in the direction that he had come from. He knew that if he didn't pop-up sometime in the castle in the next few days it would only cause more annoyance for him. This time as he traversed the plains of sand, his thoughts centered on a tan cloak and a pair of depthless feline orbs. Questions filled his mind, what exactly was under that turban? What did his entire face look like? He had no doubt that he was physically fit, to be traveling in the desert with so many layers. What was his personality like? How deep would his voice be? He chuckled the moment he realized that he hadn't once thought of Airi in the past two days. Once the thought had sunken in, it became full blown laughter as he came to a stop. After he had laughed it out of his system he continued walking towards his destination feeling lighter than a feather. Who knew that a simple sandstorm could cure a person's long term depression so easily? Obviously not one royal golden-eyed Razalude of the desert.

* * *

Alrighty then, hope you liked it!!! Working my hardest on the second chapter, but I do have to study for my algebra test tomorrow...unfortunately. Well Reply people!!!! Your thoughts on this are important!!!!K. Gosetsuke 


	3. Contemplation

Hello Dear Readers, it has been quite some time since I have updated anything at all. Finally I was able to sit down and type up and revise the next chapter, despite still being so sick. I know some of you have been waiting a long time for this chapter, so enjoy! Also, I'll be tweaking and editing the Prolouge and first chapter just a bit.

* * *

**Ch.2 Contemplation**

Razalude made his way past the gates and into the town surrounding the castle of Astelle, paying little attention to where he was headed. Soon enough he recognized the bustling market that the crowd had dragged him towards. Squinting against the sun he could have sworn that he had seen a patch of tan, and a very familiar turban, alas it was gone when he blinked. Berating himself for the whimsical notion he steeled his mind against any thoughts of depthless eyes drenched in shadows and headed fore castle.

If only he knew just how off some of his predictions and assumptions were in the past four days, he would think that maybe, just maybe he had been affected by the desert's heat. If he ever gained any answers, he would be sorely irritated by the many questions to follow that would puzzle him even more. Upon entering the palace, he brushed off a small crowd of maids, but let them make off with his traveling gear. Feeling even lighter for the loss, he sighed and let his feet guide him in the direction of the throne room.

Entering the hall from a side door, Raz stood in the shadow created by one of the large stone columns that supported the ceiling. The last audience was just ending as he arrived. 'Joy…' He thought and was about to make his presence known when a servant appeared to talk to the four seated at the end of the hall. Jeile and Nei sat side by side on their thrones, with Aram and Airi seated to the side of Jeile. Expecting to feel a twinge of the old depression rip into him, he was about to tear his gaze away from Airi when he realized that he didn't feel lost when he looked at her.

He watched quietly from his place as Jeile and Aram exchanged questioning glances while their wives spoke to each other and the servant that had appeared after the last audience of the day. Shrugs from both Jeile and Aram had the servant scurrying to the other end of the hall, where he opened the doors with a bow. Wondering why there would be an extra audience, Razalude decided that he would continue to watch from behind his column.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looked toward the monarchs and company who were all looking at something. Following their line of sight he did a triple take at a tan and cream colored something. It was gone after the second blink, but then no one was standing there; confused he searched for the person attending the extra audience, but saw no one other than the servant closing the doors. Golden eyes snapped towards the other end of the hall, concern for the wellbeing of his surrogate family making him wary of what he would find. Not that he would ever admit it.

There standing before Astelle's monarchs was the desert traveler that had intrigued him during the sandstorm. 'Am I still seeing things?' He wondered and noted the tan cloak that hung folded on a forearm, revealing loose cream pants, and a halter of the same canvas that was tied in place with a single length of dock line that crossed in front of the neck and wrapped around to tie in a knot at the bottom of mid-back. He smirked, the skin exposed by the open-backed shirt was only a shade or two lighter than his own, as he had predicted. Slender fingers deftly unwound the tan turban and draped it across the cloak as a shower of braids in all varying shades of brown and red fell to about the stranger's waist. Razalude arched a brow, not expecting the multitude of neatly secured braids.

Wondering why on earth a man would grow his hair out longer than Jeile's or the former king's, he looked at the facial profile that he could see and choked. He had been so sure that a pretty face of a man somewhere in his age bracket had been hidden beneath the turban; what he found left him breathless. An angular jaw, not too sharp, a wide forehead, and chocolate brows cluttered with bangs ranging to the bridge of a proud but soft nose, and down to the corners of the jaw as well as full pale pink lips that could only belong to a woman transfixed his gaze. As he watched her watch his monarchs, more particularly Nei and Airi, he wondered if her eyes were shifting. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, he let the revelation seep into his mind as he passed out from the desert fever he had been traveling with.

Multicolored eyes twitched only slightly in their focus on Airi and Nei as she noted the disappearance of the golden eyes from her peripheral and the muted thump. Ignoring the shocked expressions of Jeile and Aram, she waited solely for their wives to react. "So it really is you." Nei said softly breaking the silence; the traveler inclined her head slightly, sending braids into motion with the movement. "We weren't sure that you would come." Airi added just as quietly, a slight twitch of the lips betrayed her amusement at the very notion. Jeile and Aram were still trying to piece things together without success.

Both brothers questioned the trio of women at the same time. "Who is she? You know her?" The queen of Astelle and her sister-in-law giggled softly for a moment at a note that had appeared in Nei's hand. "We believe that we should allow her to introduce herself and answer questions about herself." They replied as equally in unison as their husbands had been. They nodded to her, and she blinked in response before shifting to a slightly more formal but comfortable stance, flashing silver and gold in the process. "Your MajestyAstale Ei Daemonia Eucharistia Jeile and his brother Astale Ei Daemonia Eucharistia Aram, I apologize for appearing so unexpectedly in your audience hall." Pausing a moment to allow the jingling to subside completely, she continued.

"I am Belladone Lendoron O'Toole Inochi Lysander; traveling warrior, smith, musician, bard, and sorceress. I hail from the other side, despite that the even the far lands in which I appeared, there has been constant talk of the trials that Airi and Nei have been facing with you both in years past. We've been a triangle of magical pen pals, if you would." She explained in an almost monotone, her voice was deeper than most women's but the dark musical tone still held the Celtic lilt that definitely determined that it was indeed a woman.

Jeile was fighting to hide a nose bleed that had his wife grinning like a child, while Aram glanced at his own wife so that he could focus on the woman's words. "Why choose now to travel so far?" Jeile managed to ask, "Especially at this time of year through the desert." Aram added curious as well. "That My Lords is a tale for another time." She said rather simply but bemusement flickered in her eyes as Nei and Airi both rushed towards her, each securing an arm and steering her off to some place else inside the castle while King Jeile and Prince Aram watched them go blinking owlishly.

They looked at each other but didn't say anything both analyzing the new situation. "That's a bit of a nose bleed brother." Aram said jovially, and watched as Jeile stuttered. Saved by the magical note that appeared in the air next to them, the King made a snatch for it and nearly ripped it as Aram tried to take hold of it as well. "It would be helpful if you took care of Raz, he's passed out in the hall behind one of the columns." Aram said reading after his brother unfolded it. "At least I didn't pass out." The King argued as they went to move Raz into his own chambers. "It's going to be a long night." Jeile sighed, "It's going to be a long week." Aram corrected with a groan.

Elsewhere in Astelle's castle Inochi was being examined from head to toe. "Did you make these bangles?" "Did you do all those piercings yourself?" "Do you make your own clothes?" "Would you design something for each of us?" "Can we play with you hair?" "You simply must let us dress you up!" She laughed at the barrage of questions and would eventually concede to the last demand. "Yes I made them," She said referring to the gold and silver swirled band around her left bicep, and the similar bracelet around her right wrist, as well as the bangles around her ankles, three on the left and four on the right.

"And I made the rings, cuffs and studs as well as pierced them myself." She added pointing at the multiple studs, cuffs and thin rings that lined the cartilage of both ears, one cuff held the end of a small silver chain that draped beneath a high cheekbone attached to a small crimson gem in the right side of her nose. As she brushed her bangs from her eyes a double pointed stud piercing that adorned the outer edge of her left eyebrow became visible.

They 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at each one, both were proclaiming a different favorite, soon after they were asking if they could get a piercing of their own. Laughing again she held up her hands. "I think you should think about that one, and maybe ask your husbands." They grinned sheepishly but nodded still ecstatic, and waited for her to answer the other questions. "Yes I make my own clothes, and when I settle, I will make you both something…And yes you may dress me up to a degree. Though I would appreciate if you would leave my hair until the next time I redo it." She said making them grin maniacally.

Both Jeile and Aram had brought Raz to his quarters, and waited as his fever broke. "Good evening Raz." Jeile said, and instantly the sick man became wary of him and Aram. "What do you want?" He growled at them. They both grinned, eerily and unknowingly resembling their better halves. "What do you know about Belladone Lendoron O'Toole Inochi Lysander?" Aram questioned. "Don't try and tell us all you know about her is that she's a jack-of-all trades and that she's from the other side. We already know that much." Jeile said, not realizing that he had informed Raz more than he had been formerly. "Why are you asking me?" "Why did you pass out?" "I had a fever." He deadpanned, "Touché." Jeile ceded and dragged Aram out behind him, to allow Razalude to get some much needed rest.

* * *

I already have ideas for the next chapter. Though it might take me a few days, since I'm in the process of moving back into my room after a year or so of rennovations. It will not take nearly as long to update as I have this chapter. I promise. Thanks again for reading, and review if you will. It's great encouragement to keep me writing.

~Chocolate-san


End file.
